dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kenji 03
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dead Rising 2 Recipes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Anno1404 (Talk) 08:12, October 3, 2010 Recipe charts Sure I will make the charts, give me a second. Are you going off of the official guide? As this has all of the drink combinations in it. I will start with the existing charts we have, and expand them to include the dead rising 2 info. Anno1404 08:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : I am going off of gameplay, as in the game I can mix two Vodka's to make a Pain Killer and a Vokda/Cocktail to make one as well, yet neither of these items are on the recipe chart. I'm @ work now, but as soon as I get off work I'll start filling in the missing combo items Kenji 03 08:24, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Here are all the items, make sure I listed all of the items which are found in both games: Apple (Dead Rising 2) Bacon Baked Potato BBChicken BBRibs Beans Beer Brownie Burrito Cake Jellybeans Chili Cocktail Coffee Ketchup or Mustard Cookies Cooking Oil (Dead Rising 2) Coffee Creamer (Dead Rising 2) Donuts Fish Fries Hamburger Large Soda Lobster Hot Dog Ice Cream Onion Ring Orange Juice (Dead Rising 2) Mayonnaise Melon Milk (Dead Rising 2) Pasta Pie (Dead Rising 2) Pineapple Pizza Steak Snack (Dead Rising 2) Sushi Taco Vodka Whiskey Wine (Dead Rising 2) Spoiled Bacon Spoiled BBChicken Spoiled BBRibs Spoiled Fish Spoiled Lobster Spoiled Hamburger Spoiled Hot Dog Spoiled Steak Spoiled Sushi Energizer (Dead Rising 2) Nectar (Dead Rising 2) Quick Step Randomizer (Dead Rising 2) Spitfire (Dead Rising 2) Untouchable (Dead Rising 2) Zombait (Dead Rising 2) Pain Killer Repulse Quick step is a slightly different name, so it doesnt need the DR2 designation. Check your email in about 5 minutes. Anno1404 08:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Both games? You mean "Case 0" and "Dead Rising 2" or "Dead Rising 1 and 2"? And I cannot think of any food items I have come accross in Dead Rising 2 that are not on that list Kenji 03 08:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::oh, the list is complete, my only concern is that I didn't label some food items which are both in DR1 and DR2 as DR2 food items. I was afraid I missed one. Anno1404 08:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::The mix list is probably missing a whole, whole lot as that is a big list of food to begin with. But my main concern was just Cocktails and Vodka as there are a few mixing locations that have those drinks in abundance (Palasade Mall, Silver Strip) yet you didn't have a template for either of them up on your Wiki. (Side note: you weren't kidding about difficult for beginners, I can't even hit the edit button on some of these pages without messing up the code) Kenji 03 08:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Psychopaths As you can see, this wiki uses some really sophisticated templates. These are nice, because we can have the same information several places at once/simultaneously. The downside is they are hard to edit for beginners! All the (incomplete) psycho info is currently on the Survivor page. let me move these templates over, as you are the second person to add this info. I will go off your excellent list you provided, give me a few, and check your email in about 20 minutes now :) Anno1404 08:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I added the psycopaths you add to the psycho page. I am working on recipes now. I tried to email you, sending you a test email, and it didnt work, it appears like a wikia problem. Anno1404 08:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : I got the e-mail, I just have a bit of a busy life where the only free time I got is at work (ironically). Kenji 03 12:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Blitzkrieg RE: Template:Blitzkrieg Really, both guns work? Interesting. If this is the only weapon it works with this is a fascinating fact for the trivia section too, maybe I will add an easter fact also... thanks! The official guide lists: Blitzkrieg *Merc Assault Rifle *Electric Chair So I am going to delete the LMG until I get confirmation this works too. Thanks for the correction! Anno1404 09:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Recipes check your email. I am using some really complex tricks to get the chart to do what it should. I will look at this in the next couple of days. My biggest challenge is coming up with 61 colors for the 61 items, that are different enough. :) Once that is done, posting every combination should be easy. I will take care of it, if that is okay... 1. One thing we really need which the official guide doesn't have is the pp points for each mission, when a survivor joins and is escorted safely. See the mission page, and simply click the "edit this mission" button to edit the template. What else. I think it is wonderful you volunteered to help... Darn, I know there are other things we don't have and the guide doesn't have either.... 2. oh yeah, of course, how many pp for giving Katey each gifts? See gift section under Katey. 3. Also how many pp for each psycho killed? Again the official guide does not have it. 4. In addition the psychos and survivors need to be organized by the order they appear, but that is kind of tedious and not very much fun. 5. Also I started building Maintenance room Going to each maintenance room and saying where the item is (whether outside or inside the room) and how many items there are. You could count items and put locations for this list. 6. Eventually I will add all of the items in the Dead Rising 2 Stores, we need to know how many of each item there is, like this: (x2) . I have already added a couple of stores. Use the infinity sign if the item never runs out. You can see how it is done. 7. Also, a strange question: how long until Chuck can drink that third drink without puking? I have figured out everything else about this phenomena, but not this. :) 8. oh, the amounts of any extra pp on any of the mini-games etc. For example, you get 10,000 pp for going down the slide and around 2,000 for using the stove. The guide does not mention this at all. 9. All of the DR2 survivors pages are blank, along with most weapons that were not in case zero. 10. most of the mission and later case pages are blank and need a description. anyway, I am thrilled you are eager to help. hopefully there is something that you will find which will keep your interest here! it looks like I can take care of the recipes list as I have the guide, but there sure is a lot more to do! Look forward to your response to my email. Anno1404 11:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Your Katey gifts contributions are great! There was a vandal who deleted the table I had created before, so I restored the page, then added your edits to the template: Template:Gifts_for_Katey ...which is also on the prestige point page. nice job. There is so much to do and explore in this game! We need a list on special pp bonuses, like at Dead_Rising Prestige Points#Special Prestige Point_Bonus_Table, unfortunately the new official guide doesn't have this like the old one did.... Again such an awesome game! so much to explore! I am working to get leaderboards asap. Eventually I can make the icon animated with gifs, see Category:Animated gifs for some of the past animated gifs I have made (you need to click the full images). Ideas and help is always welcome! Anno1404 14:29, October 4, 2010 (UTC) all pizza recipes All pizza recipes are found here, in the pizza column. (the column changes at the end) hope this helps! Anno1404 16:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : Found the problem, you had put the snack template in the Pizza page instead of Pizza, I was able to change it in the source though Kenji 03 16:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) All recipes Hey I literally spent all day designing this: :Apple_(Dead_Rising_2)#Recipes now I need to do the 60 other pages. It should now be fast and easy now that I have the foundation of how to do it. What took me the longest is the colors, at Template:color2 if you don't like a color and want to change it, you can change it on this page, and ALL of the colors change on the entire site for recipes. Any suggestions on how to manage the recipes list? It will have 61x61 entries, 3271 entries, minus the spoiled and randomizer (488) that is still 2783 entries. I was thinking a collapsible list, but individual collapsible lists would break up the sortable function. Template:color2 is like the template boxes and info boxes for all of this wikia, which can all be changed here: Template:Color. Lets say you don't like the yellow color of the cases, one edit and they will all change on the entire site. All of the colors for the pages was supposed to be temporary, but I never got around to changing them to something better. I requested achievements today. Anno1404 22:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Template:Gifts for Katey nice job. I am playing through the game right now, just gave katey the art appreciation gift for 10,000. Anno1404 02:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC)